Living on
by Hidro The Exiled Memory
Summary: They were rewarded with a second chance to live. a Serie of drabbles about the lives of the guys of Devil Survivor after the Lockdown will contained spoilers first chapter up Habits


Before Our story take a start.. if you haven't read the description this is a Devil Survivor Collection of Drabbles and others thingies i did while been amused so if you haven't hear about Devil Survivor you should buy it Play it or simply spoiled yourself with the magical site of internet about it(aka Youtube)

already said that now things goes as follow

_italics is what Yuzu is saying_

**Bold is what the Hero is saying or has said...**

thanks in advance and lets get it started.

* * *

**_Habits_**

Their lives were full of habits

For example it was a habit for Yuzu to have always a box of pocky with her or how much of a habit it was for her bluehaired childhood friend to have his earphones all the time with him...they also got bad habits like how Yuzu would begun to bite at her nails when she was nervous or how mad she could get like when Atsuro has proclaim for first time the dreaded nickname that now has become the easiest way for a person to find out who they were talking about and as for bad habits of her bluehaied friend teasing would be in the first place of her list she could still blushed at remembering how he introduce himself to Gin...

**''Hi I'm Yuzu's boyfriend''**

To say the least the color of Yuzu's face was an intense crinsom for a full hour, however Yuzu has metion a list of bad habits he has and one other of them was...

_''Hey Ryou...''_

**Zzzz....**

_''Ryou...''_

**Zzzzz...**

_''Please wake up were gonna be late to school''_

**Zzzzzzz....**

Yep he was a heavy sleeper when school days comes around

From the entrace of the room Tanikawa Yuzu sighed in agravation as his blue haired childhood friend Takeda Ryou was pretty much snoring his life away on his futon just like any other day of their school life, and just like every other school day of their lives Yuzu always got out of her way to the nearest train station to woke his friend ordinary routine for habit.

_''Ryou!''_

Her only response was a comical and drown cry on his pillow about atsuro getting away with his earphones

And Yuzu couldn't help but to giggle at that, seriously does this guy was supoused to be the demon who was crowned the king of Bel!?.yeah right.

Yuzu's eyes turn affectionate as her mind summoned those days of hell inside the lockdown, no matter how many times she was at the point of cracking he has always been there to support her,he was always been by her side and even though he never accept the idea of running away he always stood with her

**''Please stay with me''**

She remember that mail oh too well. she remember telling him how much she wanted to run away how much she wanted to return to her normal life and that was her answer and no matter how critical their situation was at the moment she couldn't help but to blush at that.

He have promise them how he would make the demons go away and he has kept that promise it was a habit of him to keep them...

She took some steps toward the bluehaired guy by now Ryou has rolled on his back and had throw away his covers expousing his blue pj's pants and his shirtless again another bad habit of him not that she minded that one too much though as she put her tiny feet between the free space that his legs have provide her with.

_''Now how am i getting you up?''_

Another bad habit Takeda Ryou had, one that Yuzu has remember the second she felt his left leg hit her feet with all his might(which wasn't that much while sleeping) was the fact the he moves too much during his sleeping time and she was painfully aware of her mistake as she was seize on the ground her face inches away from his.

Of course at seeing his face in proximity Yuzu's face has turned into a perfect tomato as she begun to shake like a living maraca, her situation has sunk in since she has felt his arms around her.

To make matters worse Ryou's eyes begun slowly but surely opening half sleepy he hadn't catch up with his situation at hand and hence his answer...

**''Mor...**(yawn)**ning Yuzu... do you got a fever or something?''**

As they said he took his precious time(around a minute maybe less) to detect what was wrong with the scene

Fact number 1 it was morning a school morning at that

Fact number 2 he just woke up

Fact number 3 Yuzu was on his futon

Final fact their faces were inches apart of each others

Conclusion...Yuzu does not got fever...

* * *

Atsuro's morning has been quite good today his birthday was coming up and his parents buy him a new laptop which was at the moment on his house due to the lack of space on his trademark bag, while going to school he found on the streets 5,000 yens he would have a nice and really good meal on school and speaking of which he got earlier to school to recieve the great news that the first and second class of the day were suspended due to the teachears reporting themselves sick and now he was just waiting for both Yoohoo and Ryou to appear so he could enjoy to periods of goofing around with them.

However when he saw both of his friends entering the classroom with a nice red color on both of their faces he sighed in agravationalready knowing what was coming...

After all it was a habit for him to listen to their rambling about each others until they stop beating around the bushes and got together...

* * *

A/N: Once more i 'm doing what i am best at on the time though the collection of drabbles are from the awesome game of Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor and they may have some parring here and there (like this one) nothing serious though.

On a side note The name for the hero Ryou Takeda or Takeda Ryou same difference was something that came out of my mind in the last second. Ryou is in honor to the player Behind Haseo the Hero of the game .hack G.U.

to end the note some (shameless) advertisement

Watch both Persona 4 Apocalypse rated T and Devil Survivor Parody rated M.

Ok that's it please leave a review


End file.
